The Last Letters: Magnus Bane
by WithPaperAndPen
Summary: Magnus Bane left ten letters behind in the event that he should pass away. When he dies defending the New York Institute, his letters are discovered and read. Follow Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Clary and many others as they learn just how much they meant in Magnus's life and find out just what he thought of them.


**Hey there!**

**For those of you who don't know me (which is probably most of y'all), my name's Amanda (but you can call me WithPaperAndPen, if you'd rather). I'm not new to the fanfiction world, but I AM new to the Mortal Instruments world. I read the books about three months ago and instantly fell in love, so now I'm finally here writing a fic at the suggestion of one of my readers, RonaldGarcia91.**

**I usually write for the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Kane Chronicles series, and I've never actually attempted a fic for The Mortal Instruments, so I apologize in advance if this fic sucks. The original fic, "The Last Letters", is a Percy Jackson fic that is accessible from my profile. So many people loved the story-line and style of that one, so I decided to make one for the Mortal Instruments fandom!**

**Okay, enough rambling from me! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Magnus Bane sealed the last envelope and looked at it sadly, writing the recipient's name on it like he had done nine times before. He reached for a pen and paper and wrote a small note before setting it on top of the envelopes and setting them all in his desk drawer. No sooner had he closed the drawer than he heard footsteps on the stairs and Alec burst into the room.

"Magnus, it's happened!" He gasped, his eyes alight with an equal measure of fear and excitement. "Sebastian is attacking the Institute!" Magnus stood to his feet and strode to Alec's side, blue sparks shooting from the tips of his fingers.

"Why are we standing here?" He asked. "Let's go!" Alec stared at his boyfriend in confusion.

"Wait, you're coming?" Alec asked. Magnus rolled his eyes before gently kissing Alec.

"That would be a yes, you silly Nephilim. Now come on!" The two men raced out of the apartment, Magnus giving one last fleeting thought to the contents of the drawer- ten letters and a note that said "_In case I should die."_

How he prayed no one would ever have to see them.

* * *

Alec Lightwood was utterly alone.

He was standing alone in the Bone City, staring at a small crypt. His fingers trailed along the engraved letters on the door.

_Magnus Bane_

The Council had given the warlock an honorary crypt, since he had fought alongside Shadowhunters and had died in the process of protecting two of them. Alec knew he should feel grateful, but he just felt angry. The Clave was treating Magnus like a hero, but Alec knew that they really despised him. He was a warlock after all, which is why the Shadowhunters were wary of him, but he was _Alec's _warlock, so somehow the Lightwoods had convinced the Clave to treat Magnus's body with more respect.

Alec turned and walked slowly out of the city, ignoring the Silent Brother's greetings and farewells, and made his way back to the apartment that he and Magnus used to share. He unlocked the door and Chairman Meow yowled, streaking away from the door. Alec slammed the door shut, cursing the noisy cat, and began to absentmindedly tidy up the messy living room. Coats and scarves were strewn here and there, and there were several hairballs on the carpet from a very disgruntled Chairman. The aforementioned cat, having realized that it was Alec that had arrived at home, slunk out of the kitchen and mewled, butting his head against Alec's leg.

"Good cat," Alec whispered, stroking his head. "Guess it's just you and me now." The cat purred against Alec's hand. He then sneezed, shook himself and began to trot towards the stairs to the basement. "Where are you going?" Alec asked the Chairman, who ignored Alec and continued down the stairs. Alec followed close behind.

He knew that Magnus did most of his work in his basement/study, which also served as a laboratory and a catch-all for various books, papers and keepsakes, but he'd never actually studied the room at length. The Chairman led Alec to the desk, a worn mahogany piece that definitely looked like it had seen better days. Sighing, Alec sat at the desk, remembering the last time Magnus had sat here, just minutes before the battle that would claim his life.

_His phone rang with an urgent text from Jace. Reading it, his eyes widened and he threw his phone in his pocket, running down the stairs. His boyfriend was hunched over the desk, writing a note. He slipped a stack of envelopes and the note into a drawer and closed it._

_"Magnus, it's happened! Sebastian is attacking the Institute!" he had said breathlessly. Magnus strode to his side, his fingers sparking._

_"Why are we standing here? Let's go!" Magnus exclaimed. He looked at the warlock in confusion._

_"You're coming?" He asked. Magnus kissed him in response._

_"That would be a yes, you silly Nephilim."_

Alec brushed a finger over his lips, remembering the kiss. The last kiss he ever got from Magnus. Sighing softly, he opened the drawer of the desk that Magnus had so carefully closed before leaving for the battle. Ten envelopes were lying there, with a piece of paper on top.

_In case I should die._

Those words were carefully written on the small scrap in Magnus's careful handwriting. As Alec stared at the note, he suddenly found it hard to breathe. Clutching the envelopes in his hand, he raced upstairs and curled up on the bed. He remembered Magnus's broken body lying at Jace and Isabelle's feet, the terror he felt as he dropped his weapons and knelt at Magnus's side, desperately searching for a pulse. Alec closed his eyes and lay perfectly still until the images passed, slipping away into the depths of his own mind in an effort to escape the pain. Once the sadness passed, he unfolded his long limbs and straightened his sweater before shuffling through the envelopes. Each envelope had a different name on it. Alec furrowed his brow in confusion. _What was Magnus doing?_

Alec stood and walked back down into the basement. He began sending each envelope though fire-message to the intended recipient before sitting down and turning his own envelope over in his hands. He traced the familiar loops and swirls of his name with a finger (because _of course _Magnus insisted on writing **_Alexander Lightwood _**on the envelope in curlicue script, just to annoy him, no doubt). With a sad sigh, he cracked the seal and unfolded the letter.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I hope y'all enjoyed the first chapter! Special thanks to RonaldGarcia91 for his idea! :)**

**Have a wonderful day, and I'll see you in my next chapter!**

**-Mandi/WithPaperAndPen**


End file.
